


Ковёр

by BlackyDono



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyDono/pseuds/BlackyDono
Summary: Зарисовка-баловство, в главной роли ковёр.





	

Руфус задумчиво разглядывал ковер у дивана. Ковер был большой, очень мягкий и пушистый, ярко-голубой, и сделан в виде шкуры какого-то непонятного зверя. Руфус до сих пор не выкинул этот безвкусный непрактичный сборник пыли по двум причинам. Первая - его притащил Рено, объяснив странный выбор детали интерьера тем что "на нем трахаться будет мягко". Вторая - на нем действительно было мягко трахаться, хотя с цветом Рено все же погорячился. Ковру было уже года три, и кое где мех поредел - Рено иногда умудрялся вырывать из него клочки шерсти, пока они использовали его по назначению.  
Вообще, Руфус предпочитал кровать, максимум рабочий стол в своем кабинете, но, если Рено чего-то хотелось, проще было сделать, как он хочет, чем объяснить, почему нет. Любые аргументы рыжий встречал вопросом "А не все ли равно?" и делал то, что хотел, дальше. И, на самом деле, был прав.  
Рено нравилось, когда Руфус был с ним грубым, и Руфусу это тоже нравилось. Ему нравилось слушать, как Рено стонет, уткнувшись лицом в ковер, смотреть, как он сжимает пальцами мягкий ворс, как прогибает спину, стараясь двигаться ему навстречу. Ему нравилось оставлять следы на его шее, чтобы еще несколько дней окружающие косились на Рено, потому что турк все так же не носил галстук и не имел привычки застегивать рубашку до конца. В конце концов, иногда Рено хотелось просто пристрелить, и вместо этого Руфус предпочитал трахнуть его так, чтобы на следующий день Рено отвечал вежливыми отказами на все предложения присесть. Руфусу казалось, что ковер Рено притащил именно для таких моментов.

\- Кажется, я знаю, о чем вы думаете, босс, - Рено только вышел из душа, влажные волосы прилипли к лицу, и он мотнул головой, чтобы их убрать, но получилось только сделать хуже. Руфус хмыкнул.  
\- И о чем же?  
\- О том, что ковер нужно постирать, о чем еще вы можете думать, - серьезным тоном ответил турк и, откинув полотенце на кресло, растянулся на ковре, с хитрой улыбкой глядя на Руфуса. - Хорошо я на нем смотрюсь? - Руфус со вздохом закатил глаза в ответ на этот вопрос, и Рено рассмеялся.


End file.
